


Worth It

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: A New Breed of Training [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Sickness, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, SHIDGE, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: "Remind me why I decided to go through with this. No, wait." Pidge's brow furrows. "List all the things I can't have or do right now and tell me how awesome they'll be once the kid is born.""Less caffeine right now, but hey, coffee will never be more amazing!"Pidge groans. "This kid hates me, I'm telling you. The smell of coffee makes me sick and so does drinking decaf. Pop gives me awful heartburn, and most teas are gross... I just hope this is all worth it."Alternatively: A pregnant Pidge can't can't stomach anything with caffeine, and Shiro finds a loophole in the pantry.(Shidgetember Day 3: Hot Chocolate)
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Series: A New Breed of Training [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819957
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> More shidge and a dog because what is self control other than something I do not have?
> 
> (Shidgetember Day 3: Hot Chocolate)

"I hate this," Pidge announces as she's hovering over the kitchen sink, hair pulled back in her husband's hand. She heaves and vomits what little she was able to eat from her breakfast into the sink. She wipes her face with the back of her hand. "Morning sickness can eat my entire ass."

Shiro passes Pidge a towel and sighs. He wishes he could make this more bearable for her, but there's not much he can do except hold back her hair and rub her back as soothingly as possible. "Your mom said it got better for her during the second trimester. You're getting closer. Just three weeks away."

"Yeah, three weeks closer to growing out of my clothes and hating my life even more than I do now."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Remind me why I decided to go through with this. No, wait." Her brow furrows. "List off all the things I can't have or do right now and tell me how awesome they'll be once the kid is born."

"Less caffeine right now, but hey, coffee will never be more amazing!"

"Fuck me running," Pidge groans. "This kid hates me, I'm telling you. The smell of coffee makes me sick and so does drinking decaf. Pop gives me awful heartburn, and most teas are gross." She wrinkles her nose. "I'm glad I can have some caffeine, but I just wish the little clump of cells inside me would let me have even one gram of the stuff. Growing a human is exhausting and I really need it." She pauses to glare at Shiro, who's about to say something. "And don't you _dare_ tell me that my mom says it got better for her. It might not get better for me, and I can't have any false hope right now."

Shiro shudders at the thought of Pidge still puking throughout the remainder of her pregnancy. She has been throwing up less than before, but that's not any more comforting for Pidge. "I know, it's just that _I_ hope it will. I hate seeing you feel this miserable."

Pidge pushes herself up from the sink and goes to plop next to Halley on the sofa a room over. Halley sniffs Pidge's belly, just starting to round out. She doesn't look pregnant to most people unless it's something they're really, really, _really_ looking for, and thankfully the majority of people aren't eyeballing her for that. But she really feels like she's looking it. It's a little easier to notice when she's looking in the mirror, trying to decide what to wear. She knows her body better than anyone else (with Shiro at a close second), so that doesn't come as surprise to her. "I just hope this is all worth it," she tells the dog, who replies with a slobbery kiss to Pidge's hand. "You're gonna be a good big sister, aren't you, Halley?"

Halley's tail wags at the mention of her name.

Shiro smiles as he watches his girls have a one-sided conversation, though Halley probably understands more than he thinks and responds in her own doggy way. It stings a little to hear Pidge question if going through her surprise pregnancy is worth it — she keeps saying she's doing it for him, but he can't help but question if she's really okay with it. It's not too late for an abortion, if that's what she really wants, and even though Shiro is attached to fatherhood or at least the idea of it, he isn't in any hurry. They're relatively young and can try another time, but Pidge insists it's fine. Regardless, they knew that children were going to be in their future at some point. It's just happening earlier than they'd expected.

His mind wanders back to Pidge's complaint about not being able to have any caffeine. Is there anything that she hasn't tried yet? There are a plethora of teas out there, but she really is picky about the ones she likes, and they have to be specially shipped out from Olkarion, and they are not cheap. Maybe Ryner could smuggle some? A favor for the Green Paladin? He's never asked Ryner or any of the Voltron coalition's allies for favors like that, and given that Pidge isn't ready to announce her pregnancy to the public yet, it's not really a good idea. Too many questions and someone would eventually find out. Too many rabid fans with access to the internet and public databases.

No, he'll have to come up with something that's either stocked in the nearest grocery store or in their pantry, which is usually close to empty since neither of them cooks, with the exception of snacks and some instant meals and drink powders. It may be worth taking a look, so Shiro does. The pantry shelf door creaks open — an odd thing given how rarely it's used — and he sees a few protein shake powders, extra jars of peanut butter, condensed soups, and a box of Swiss Miss hot chocolate. He almost closes the door but before he does, he remembers that hot chocolate contains a tiny amount of caffeine. Shiro grabs the box of Swiss Miss and checks the nutrition facts, and there it is — five milligrams of caffeine. Pidge says the doctor told her two hundred milligrams is the max she can have, so it definitely falls below that.

Considering that Swiss Miss requires milk or water and a microwave, this is definitely something he can make without setting the kitchen ablaze. He debates between asking Pidge if she prefers milk or water in her instant hot chocolate. He remembers that she needs a few extra calories, but the doctor told her she needs to focus more on being able to keep food down and less on the numbers. Poor Pidge came back dejected after that particular appointment, venting about the doctor's disapproving look when she stepped on the scale and telling Shiro she felt like a failure already.

Since she needs to keep food down, it's probably best to go with something less rich, so Shiro settles on water. If she ends up preferring milk, she'll let him know.

He grabs Pidge's favorite mug, which has gone untouched since she found out she was pregnant, empties the packet of cocoa into the mug, fills it with water, and sets it in the microwave for two and a half minutes. It's probably a good idea to have it at the hottest setting and let Pidge decide when it's cooled down enough. As Shiro waits, he begins to question if he should add toppings once it's out of the microwave and stirred. No, he'll leave that up to Pidge. He opens the fridge, checks the expiration date on the whipped cream (it's good), and sets it on a tray. He rummages around the kitchen in search of a small bowl and marshmallows and thankfully he finds both. He's able to make a pleasant-looking arrangement on the tray, complete with bowls filled with marshmallows, crushed candies and cookies, and sprinkles, with each bowl paired with a small spoon, as well as the whipped cream canister and chocolate and caramel syrup toppings typically reserved for ice cream.

Somehow, he does this just in time for the microwave to sound. He carefully takes the mug in his cybernetic hand, grateful that it doesn't feel heat because he's certain it would burn his hand, and sets it on the center of the serving tray. He stirs it up with a spare spoon, just until it's mostly clump-free. With a flourish, he picks up the tray and carries it over to his wife, who looks at him with an arched brow. "What's this?" she asks.

"It's a hot chocolate bar."

She stares at him blankly.

"You were saying that you can't have most caffeinated drinks, and I remembered that hot chocolate has a really small amount of caffeine," he explains. "So, I threw this together in the kitchen. It's nothing fancy, but I thought that maybe this might be an option."

Pidge manages a wobbly smile. "This is really sweet of you." She dabs away a tear, internally cursing pregnancy hormones for her more intense emotions as of late. "I just hope I can keep it down."

"Me, too."

"The smell isn't bad, which is a good sign. In fact, it smells really good."

"I wasn't sure if you'd want toppings or not, so I brought out a few options you can choose from. I didn't want to make you sick by adding your go-to toppings."

"I really appreciate that." Pidge selects the whipped cream, crushed Oreos, and caramel syrup — definitely not her usual toppings. She takes a sip.

"Well?"

"I mean, it tastes good, but it's just a matter of waiting it out."

"Mind if I join you while you wait?"

Pidge scratches Halley behind the ears. "Not at all. There's always room."

Shiro seats himself next to Pidge, who takes her time finishing her hot chocolate. He's not sure if it's a matter of her not wanting to burn her tongue or if she's pacing herself so she doesn't get sick or if she's savoring the drink, but he enjoys sitting beside her, watching her carefully, trying not to be too concerned when she makes a face just before blurting out, "Excuse me!" and making a beeline for the bathroom. 

Shiro's heart sinks; so much for his efforts in helping her find something that wouldn't make her sick. She's being far too kind, too, trying not to make him feel too bad that she's puking up her guts in the bathroom. He hears the toilet flush and Pidge's steps down the stairs. "Pidge, I'm so sorry," he starts.

She frowns, confused. "For what? I just had to pee." The realization strikes her quickly. "Oh, you thought..."

"Yeah."

"No, I feel fine, actually."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good."

"You know," Pidge says, "This whole thing might not be so bad."

"Oh?"

"If this means you'll do this more often, then yeah, this pregnancy thing might be worth it after all."

Shiro quirks up a smile and laughs. "Then I'll be sure to make this a regular thing for you."

"Oh, then it's _definitely_ going to be worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> hmu on Twitter [@d0gbless](https://twitter.com/d0gbless)!
> 
> ...pls i am a lonely girl who just wants to talk about shidge


End file.
